


The Art of Drowning

by ShinSolo



Category: AFI
Genre: A bit of gothica, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drowning, M/M, Necrophilia, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s a jealous lover,” Davey had whispered the night he had introduced us. “He’s beautiful and he will worship you till the end of time, but if you ever mention another, make sure they’re worth it, because you’ll never lay your eyes on anyone else ever again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Drowning

His taste alone was enough to drown me and his lips were always soft, always eager. But even though I never once doubted his passion for me, the palm of his hand was like jade imprinted ivory — cruel and unforgiving — and his eyes would turn out to be more deadly than a shower of arrows, following my every move.  
  
“He’s a jealous lover,” Davey had whispered the night he had introduced us. “He’s beautiful and he will worship you till the end of time, but if you ever mention another, make sure they’re worth it, because you’ll never lay your eyes on anyone else ever again.”  
  
But his eyes had been so inviting that night and I could not help but follow him to the bar, my hand fitting so perfectly in his as he lead me to the dance floor and then to the door.   
  
Davey’s eyes — on the other hand — had burned with fear laced with warning.  
  
“Adam,” he pleased as he pulled me aside while my new suitor brought the car around. “You don’t know him like I do. If you go with him, you’ll never see any of us again. He’s not normal, Adam. He will never let you come back. His love will kill you.”  
  
“Don’t be silly, Davey,” I said, placing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself. He’ll be just another nameless fuck and out of my life in a week, just like all the others. No one’s going to kill me, especially no one as frail as that one.”  
  
And with that said, I left Davey in the foyer of the nightclub — eyes red and makeup smeared — clutching my scarf in his hands like it was his last lifeline.  
  
If only I had listened.  
  
The first thing I noticed about his house was the first thing I had noticed about his car, it was meticulous and very expensive. Every single thing about it seemed to have come straight from the pages of the most elite home decor magazines. But before I could take in the full beauty of his home, I was enveloped in his kiss.  
  
“You’re mine,” he whispered, his hands running over my body, his voice sending chills down my spine.  
  
Metal came in contact with teeth and cold melted into warmth as I once again allowed him to lead me — this time to his bedroom and then to his shower.  
  
His skin was softer than I had ever imagined and now that we were both naked and pressed against one another under the soft spray of water, my mind was racing with all the things about him that I had underestimated. The most prominent of these being his strength.  
  
He easily pinned me face first against the water slick black and white tiles of the shower — wet hair tickling my shoulder and teeth teasing my throat. I did not even have time to think of a condom until he was already inside of me, and then the idea existed only in the far depths of my mind.  
  
One of his hands closed over my wrist and held it securely to my side, while the other pressed flat against the tile not a foot from my face — water droplets mingling with freckled skin and cavorting with faded scars.  
  
And then — almost as fast as it had began — it was over. His cock slide out of my ass and his teeth pulled away from their bruising hold of my shoulder blade.  
  
“Mine.”  
  
If it had been anyone else, I would have gathered my things and taken my leave at that very moment, but something about him attracted me like a moth to the flame and his hand never once let go of my wrist.  
  
Day after day was spent in the same fashion — a numbing masquerade of sex, sweat, and sleep. It was as if I had fallen into the pages of one of the most erotic of novels. And although I was beginning to jokingly wonder if Davey had been right about me never leaving the wonders of his bed once I had fallen into it, I never once felt threatened or uncomfortable. I never once believed that I was forced to stay there, that I could not simply leave whenever I grew tired of the pleasures of the deadliest of sins.  
  
That is — until I tried.  
  
“Not yet,” he instructed, his dagger like glare fixed on me as his ever present hand tightened around my wrist.  
  
“Come on, let go,” I said, mistaking his warning as a joke. “I have work in the morning, but if you want me to I’ll come back some other time. If I don’t leave soon my roommate is going to start to wonder if you’ve killed me.”  
  
“No, you stay . . .” — His nails dug deeper into my flesh. — “ . . . with me.”  
  
I pulled my arm away from him, shoving him back at the same time, but once again he proved stronger.   
  
The palm of his hand collided with the side of my face with such force that for a few moments I did not even comprehend what had happened. And then, before I could protest, he was pulling me back into the bathroom.  
  
My face meet the marble floor up close and personal when he pushed me away from him with enough magnitude to knock me clear off my feet.  
  
The taste of blood, the prick of a needle, the breaking of glass, and the rush of water flooded my mind with fear, but my head throbbed and the light of the bathroom made opening my eyes almost impossible. I struggled to sit up, to run, to fight back, but I could barely even think.  
  
Vaguely, I was aware of my clothes being removed from my body and the feeling of being submerged in warm water. His hands roamed over my body and his cock invaded my body. The next ten to fifteen minutes passed by in a series of disconnected images. And even though my own dick still laid limp between my legs, my name soon left his lips in an almost deafening scream as he exploded deep inside of me.  
  
In a daze, I watched helplessly as his hand stroked the side of my face and his lips pressed gently to my forehead before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
The sheer weight of him pushed both of our heads beneath the water; but when the kiss broke, I alone was trapped beneath the surface, held down by his hands against my throat.  
  
I screamed, but not a sound left my lips. I struggled, but none of my limbs responded. My eyes pleaded for my life, but he only smiled.  
  
And as the water rushed into my lungs, all I could think of was Davey and how his hands had clenched my scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 01/18/2007.


End file.
